


The Dreemurr and the Sea

by Phoenixrises12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Feels, Feels Train, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of romance, Love, M/M, Mermaids, Ocean, Princesses, Queens, Romance, Sacrifice, Slow Burn Relationship, So many tags, Torture, Why hasn't anyone done an asriel undyne?, asriel is a girl, dreemurr, kings - Freeform, lots of emotion, royal guard, undyne is still fierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrises12/pseuds/Phoenixrises12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of the great Asgore Dreemurr was always an adventure, however, one day Asriel learns something new about her father that she didn't know before. </p><p>This is the story of two women who go against all odds to be together even when everyone tells them to stay apart in one way or another. How far will Asriel go to be with the woman she loves? How far will Asgore go to keep her away from the very thing he has tried to get rid of? Will their sacrifices be worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dangers Below

**Author's Note:**

> These first couple chapters are going to be flashback chapters in which Asriel is still a child, then a teenager, before they reach the regular timeline of her adulthood.

It was a warm late spring morning. The rising sun set its rays along the surface of the glistening ocean for as far as the eye could see like it always had. The sounds of the ocean breeze were enough to wake even the gentlest of creatures such as a young Asriel Dreemurr. Eagerly and swiftly, she slipped out of her bed (quite literally when she tumbled off onto the hardwood and let out an excited giggle). Her night dress was riled up and her snow white hair was in disarray when she walked to the window to gratefully catch a glimpse of the ocean before her parents would come up and grab her for breakfast. 

Asriel loved watching the ocean with her father especially, the great Asgore Dreemurr. She loved to climb up and around his throne, wearing his crown which was all too big on her and fell loosely around her neck. She was only eight years old and loved spending as much time as she could with him. She would laugh and laugh when her mother would pretend to be jealous, to which Asgore would always scoop her up in his arms and pepper her with kisses. 

Asriel enjoyed watching her parents when they had that lovestruck look in their gazes. Then again, she was eight and had to cover her eyes when they were locking lips before her. Occasionally, her mother, Toriel Dreemurr, would bicker with Asgore when he would take Asriel out to sea. Asriel didn’t know how to swim yet was always eager when he boarded one of the family’s ships with her.

That morning, Asriel couldn’t contain her excitement. She threw off her nightgown in a hurry and pulled on one of her nicer dresses. A green one with a yellow silk ribbon that was untied at her waist. She pulled her socks on and padded her way downstairs to the kitchen. “Mama, mama!” she called excitedly. 

Entering the kitchen, Asriel was greeted with the fresh smell of a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She nearly forgot what she was going to ask when she looked in the direction of the pie cooling on the windowsill. 

“What is it, my child?” Toriel said with a warm motherly smile, kneeling in front of Asriel and tying the yellow ribbon on her dress into an elegant bow. She hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head. “What are you so excited for?”

Asriel grinned. “Where’s papa? He promised we’d go out to sea.”

Toriel sighed yet gave a wry smile. “He’s outside waiting for you, my child. Please do be safe okay? Or else I’ll make sure Fluffybuns doesn’t get any of this pie.”

Asriel giggled and placed a wet kiss onto Toriel’s cheek before running outside. She was always grateful that their massive palace overlooked the sea and was so near to the shore. The Dreemurr delta rune sometimes cast a shadow onto the shore when the sun was setting which made Asriel feel like the Queen of the Beach. She even made herself a paper crown (with Toriel’s help of course.)

Like every other day, Asriel would walk along the coast with Asgore and watch the dolphins in the distance jumping out and over the water before disappearing. He would hold her hand and keep her close to him when they walked to the dock. Today however, Asriel felt very small when she made it outside. She ran out only to find her father talking to a few other fishermen. Her heart sank because she knew very well that it wasn’t going to be just him and her today. Asgore always told her stories about how beautiful the ocean was, however, he also told her stories of how dangerous it was. He told her that there were people living under the waters. Sirens, he called them. He said they would pull innocent fishermen into the sea and kill them. She would always ask if all the merfolk are bad and he would answer that he didn’t know. 

But he had to get rid of them all anyway.

Asgore looked over at her from the group of fishermen and smiled. He waved a hand towards her, beckoning her to approach.

Timidly Asriel walked over and took a hold of his hand with both her hands. They were tiny compared to his. Asriel shyly looked up at the fishermen and waved hi to which each of them who smiled with respect and waved hello back to her.

Asgore tugged her hands gently and led her onto the ship. He took a seat on a stool closer to the edge to give Asriel a better look at the sea. He pulled her up onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her. Asriel snuggled close to him and looked out to the waters just as the ship began to move. She was so entranced by the waves that she didn’t even notice when the fishermen had set up a collection of nets and harpoons all pointed at the sea.

She heard it then moments later, the sounds of beautiful voices, singing to her and the other ship occupants. The voices were soft, angelic even. Some beautiful merfolk had surfaced and smiled at her. Others had begun to reach out with scaly hands. Asriel smiled and leaned closer, listening to the singing. 

“Don’t get too close, sweetheart.”

“They sound so pretty, papa.”

“But they’ve got to go, Asriel.”

“Eh? But-”

Asriel heard a whooshing then and the sounds of nets hitting the water. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, looking down at the water. She saw the once beautiful human like figures scatter beneath the water with terrified expressions etched on their faces before retreating underwater. Most of which were able to escape, yet an array of mostly fish were caught in the nets. Tears filled her eyes at the sight before her until she heard a shriek from below the water. It sounded younger like Asriel. She shifted out of Asgore’s arms and looked overboard at one of the closer nets. She could see a younger figure struggling within the net.

She didn’t know what to do. She knew Asgore wouldn’t help her when it came to aiding the merfolk. Instead, stupidly, she ran off the side and into the water. Flailing as the icy water hit her skin, she flailed in the water and grabbed hold of the net. She could hear Asgore desperately calling after her.

Asriel gasped, swallowing water when she met the eyes of a younger child like her yet covered in blue scales. Yellow pleading eyes locked with Asriel’s as her beautiful dark red hair nearly hid her face. They were filled with fear. Fear of her ship, of her father, of the nets, of her. Asriel grabbed a shell and cut a way open in the net.

The girl swam straight past her, quicker than she had ever seen, smacking her aside with her scaled feet. Asriel winced at the sensation of a sharp scale cutting her cheek. She looked after her and began to sink. Slowly losing consciousness.

The young girl looked back at Asriel for a moment. Hesitant at first before she finally swam over and pulled Asriel up to the surface. Asriel coughed and gasped for air. She looked at the girl with tired eyes. “Who...Who are you?”

The girl looked at Asriel shyly for a moment before answering. “My name is Undyne…” she said with a rougher voice. Asriel thought it was beautiful though, she wanted to hear her talk more. Yet it was short lived when Asgore called for her again. Undyne released Asriel’s arm and dashed off under the water. That same moment, unfamiliar hands from the fishermen grabbed her arms harder than that gentle touch Undyne had and pulled her up onto the dock again. 

Asgore ran to them and pushed them aside as he embraced her tightly. She could feel his large body shaking when he sobbed into her hair, his blonde stubble scratching her cheek gently. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he choked out with a sob.

Shivering, Asriel only held her father tighter. “We...We’ll keep this a secret from mama.”

Asgore only chuckled, sniffed which meant the tears stopped, and nodded. “That’s my girl…”

Asriel kept hugging him for moments after that, even when the ship turned to head back. He didn’t let her go and she didn’t have the heart to tell him what saved her. Looking back at the water, she promised to herself that she wouldn’t forget the name Undyne.

And she never did.

Funny thing is though, she saw her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.


	2. Sneaky Sneaky

Weeks passed since then and Asriel would always catch glimpses of Undyne in the water. Asgore would notice her distracted looks when a smile tugged at her lips when she watched the water yet he was always hesitant to ask. He knew how lucid a child’s imagination was and he knew how much she loved the sea anyway. 

One night Asriel waited until her parents had gone to bed. Out of sheer excitement alone she slipped out of her bed and made her way downstairs, carefully avoiding the guards that were on night patrol. Asriel found sneaking out at night all the more exciting because she was so small and could hide away easily. She loved to play pretend and act as if she were a ninja or a burglar when she grabbed midnight snacks every so often without their knowledge. 

Slipping out from the palace walls, Asriel ran over to the docks that had their ships settled for the night. She looked out to the still ocean, hoping to catch a glimpse of her new friend. Asriel felt adrenaline pumping through her veins when she snuck out. She saw what her father thought of the merfolk, so disobeying him at this moment was a thrill for her. Carefully, Asriel walked out onto the dock, her bare feet pressing against the damp wood that kept her above water (grateful that she was careful and didn’t receive splinters.)

“U...Undyne?” she whispered, looking out to the water hoping someone heard her. One beat of silence, another, Asriel’s heart sank believing that her friend wasn’t going to show tonight.

“Asriel,” a familiar voice said. Undyne’s head peeked out from beneath the docks and she gave Asriel a shy smile. “I...I-I was afraid that it was someone else.”

Asriel giggled and held her hand out to her. “Come out, Undyne.” 

Timidly, Undyne took her hand and climbed out was the water and onto the dock. Her scales receded and vanished when her body completely exited the water. Asriel’s breath caught at the complete sight of her like it always had. She squeezed Undyne’s hand. “They take us away…” Undyne murmured, looking down at their hands, careful that her claws didn’t hurt Asriel.

Asriel smiled and waved the comment off. “I’m the princess here, remember? I won’t let them hurt you.”

“I...Really?” she said almost inaudibly, looking at Asriel then. 

Asriel smiled and nodded, embracing her friend in a tight hug. “Really...Now, how come I always see you alone?” Asriel whispered.

“Oh, my mama always sends me up here to get food...we don’t have much anymore…”

“Because of my papa?” Asriel said with a gasp. “Well I won’t have it,” she said with a grin, squeezing Undyne’s hand and pulling her towards the palace. “Stay quiet, ok?” Quietly, Asriel helped Undyne sneak back into the palace. Asriel’s damp feet trailing sand behind her as they entered the glistening marble floors. She was oblivious, merrily leading Undyne into the food storage.

She looked around a wittily picked up an empty potato sack that a Toriel had left out and held it out to Undyne. “We always get new food in the morning, so mama and papa won’t notice. Take whatever you want ok?”

Hesitantly, Undyne moved around then, dropping dozens of different fruits and such into the sack. She smiled when she pulled out a few exotic fruits. “These are papa’s favorites. He gets them mostly from his trips,” she giggled, then freezing when the sounds of footsteps approaching were heard. 

Asriel gasped, taking the bag from her and pushing Undyne carefully behind her. “I-I’ll take care of this.”

“I heard it coming from here,” a deeper guard’s voice spoke up.

“Well, that’s where the sand it leading to,” another voice spoke up, a little lazier than the first urgent voice.

The first guard walked in. He reminded Asriel of her father by how tall he was. His black armor fit snugly along his features, tracing every bump and chisel of his muscle. Only his eyes were seen from behind a dragon shaped mask. Curiously, he tilted his head to the side to look at the two and get an even better look at Undyne. He didn’t say a word yet his eyes held question. 

A second guard walked in behind him and looked at the two. This guy wasn’t as strong looking as the first and had his mask looking a lot like...a bunny? Asriel wanted to giggle at the thought. “Princess? Like...what are you doing up so late? And who’s that?” He murmured, gesturing to Undyne.

“Um...t-this is my friend.” Asriel started with a stammer. “She’s poor so I thought I’d let her have some food. I’m really sorry, she’ll leave.” Asriel pouted giving her best innocent face she could muster.

The dragon looked her over a moment, his resolve stiff. “You should have let us know, princess.”

The bunny looked over then and his eyes smiled. “We won’t let your father know, alright? Just, like,...don’t make a mess.”

Asriel smile brightly, holding Undyne’s shirt and nodded. 

“Good night, princess,” the dragon said roughly before walking out with the other nicer guard.

Asriel looked back at Undyne. “See? They’re nice to me. I told you, I’d protect you.”

“Well...okay. I-I think what I have is enough.”

“You sure..?” Asriel muttered, moving Undyne’s hair away from her face. “Smile more, it’s pretty.”

Undyne blushed and looked away, her hand fiddling with the edge of the bag. “Really…?”

“Mhm. There’s not a lot of pretty things I see.” Asriel added. She made a yellow flower appear in her hand with her Dreemurr magic and slipped it in her hair.

Undyne giggled. “It’s pretty.”

“C’mon. I’ll take you back,” Asriel said with a smile, carefully leading her out of the palace and back to the docks. 

“Same place, same time?” Undyne asked hopeful.

“You have no other choice, really.” Asriel said playfully.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. And...And maybe I can teach you to swim next time.”

Asriel smiles and nods. “I...hope I’ll be able to tell mama and papa about you someday.”

Undyne kisses her cheek softly. “Thank you for saving me, Asriel.”

“I..I..” Asriel shook her head. She knew she was babbling. “Any time…”

“Well, bye.” She grinned before diving into the water. Asriel could barely see the shine of her scales before Undyne was lost into the depths. Asriel waited till she was out of sight before returning to her room when the sun started to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Yay! I'm really enjoying these two and I hope you lovelies are too! Next update will be on Christmas so be prepared! And also...HUMP DAY just cause haha till later!


	3. Merry Christmas

Years passed since then, Asriel had become an adult (well almost, she was 16). She made a habit of dedicating her late nights to Undyne. She grew to love the woman and she decided to use this Christmas to make sure she knew that. 

Asriel spend Christmas with her father alone that year like he had the past couple years before that. Her mother had left them, had left her father behind because of his awful choices. She couldn’t bare the choices he made towards the merfolk. Toriel felt his sins crawling down her back until one night she decided she wouldn’t feel it anymore. She turned her back on him despite his desperate pleas for her to give him another chance.

Looking up at the sky from an ocean cove Asriel and Undyne grew to occupy at night, Asriel remembered the tearful look in Toriel’s eyes when she walked out. Her head held high when she packed her bags and disappeared from their lives. Asriel knew she so desperately wanted to give him those chances. However, she knew it wouldn’t change anything. HE wouldn’t change.

Every Christmas since then was a tense one. Asgore rarely felt such happiness as he did when Toriel sat beside him. He missed her gifts. He missed giving her gifts. He missed her smiling face and her warm embraces. His eyes were so distanced when he bought her presents still, unable to let go. Unable to understand that she wasn’t there with them anymore. With him anymore. Asriel would endure the days with him. His negative energy was enough to make Christmas an awkward one. 

Asriel still earned small smiles and embraces from him when she gave him gifts. She was always cautious to not to give him things that would remind him of Toriel and he was grateful for that. It wasn’t until Asgore retired to bed for that night that Asriel would slip out at night. She would wave bye to the two guards who grew to be her closest friends within the palace walls who greeted her with warm smiles and waves back before they leaned against each other again.

Asriel made her way to the ocean cove and waited many agonizing minutes before Undyne finally showed up. Exiting the water, her scales faded. Her skin still glistening from the water. Asriel knew she was staring yet couldn’t look away from the ocean beauty.

Undyne looking over at her and grinned. “See something you like?”

Flustered, Asriel looked away. “N-No of course not.” 

Undyne laughed and sat beside her. Her strong arms embracing Asriel, nearly making her melt against her. “Merry Christmas, Asriel,” Undyne whispered to her, placing a soft kiss upon her head.

“Wait. I-I have something for you,” Asriel mumbled, pulling away from her. 

Undyne arched an eyebrow curiously and sat beside Asriel. She looked her tense demeanor over and smiled at her. Undyne loved when Asriel became nervous. Strangely, she found it adorable when she was. She wanted to pick on her, tease her, however, she looked so intent on what she was doing that she remained quiet and waited.

Asriel pulled a small pouch from her dress pocket. She held it out to Undyne with shaky hands. “Here. I...know we didn’t say we’d get each other gifts, but I wanted you to have this…” Asriel mumbled timidly before looking down at her lap.

Undyne took the velvety pouch from Asriel curiously. Carefully, she undid the ties on it and pulled it open. It was dark inside so even the light wouldn’t held give Undyne a clue of what was in it. Carefully, she pulled out a thin necklace chain. She gasped when she saw the pendant. It was a white silver teardrop. Within it is was made Undyne’s heart swell. From within the teardrop was a small pearl like orb. Within it, two energies mingled together. Mine, Undyne thought. And...Asriel’s.

Undyne lifted her head and looked at the nervous Asriel. She set the necklace back in the pouch carefully and set it down. She took Asriel’s face in her hands in one swift motion.

Asriel looked at her with wide eyes. “Ye-” Undyne didn’t even let her finished, when their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

Asriel let out a surprised squeak before melting into the kiss. Her hands settling on Undyne’s arms. She could feel her face heat up when one kiss turned into two, then three before then finally pulled away, faces still inches apart. “Thank you,” Undyne whispered breathlessly.

“I’m...I’m glad you like it.”

“I like you a lot more.” 

They were alone, they didn’t need to whisper, however, it felt all the more intimate to them that way.

“Really…?” Asriel choked, tears welling in her eyes threatening to fall.

“No, I think it’s a little more than that…”

“I...I love you, Undyne…”

“I love you too, Asriel…” Undyne placed a soft kiss upon her temple. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“You’ve given me...so much.”

“Merry Christmas, love” Undyne said with a smile, stroking Asriel’s cheeks.

“Merry Christmas…”

They spent the rest of the night like that, in each other’s arms. Until they fell asleep, and Asriel awoke alone the following morning, with a shining blue scale wrapped in her hand.

Asriel opened her eyes, allowing her gaze to shift to it before a lazy smile pulled at her face. “It really was a Merry Christmas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my lovelies! As promised, here is the Christmas chapter.


	4. The King and Queen (Part 1)

~20 years ago~

The day began as a boring early fall afternoon. Asgore lounged on his throne as he lazily watched advisors from distant lands come and go. His mother and father politely speaking with them in hopes of finding him a suitor. Every woman he saw, he rolled his eyes and paid no mind to the annoying twinkle in their eye to become his queen. Every suitor that came only came for the same reason they all did. Who didn’t want to be a Dreemurr? Their power was immaculate and beyond compare. That ability in another’s hands was something a lot of kingdoms sought as a fortunate gain for themselves and Asgore wanted none of it. After all, he was only twenty and he had so much he wanted to do. He wanted to explore instead of being cooped up and forced to commit.

Asgore’s father searched for anyone who had a will strong enough to help aide in the fact that he wanted to remove the wicked merfolk and their vile sirens from their sea. Prince Asgore was spent by the end of the day and it didn’t help that his parents sent him their disappointed glares, each that said: “we’ll speak of this later,” and “show some manners, child.”

Asgore simply shrugged and lounged on his throne. He picked a yellow flower and admired its bloom as he twirled it in his fingers lazily, silently hoping he could leave to his gardens later on. Asgore looked up and wondered why these last set of people took so long to leave. He leaned his head to his hand and watched the flower in a dream-like state.

“Prince Dreemurr?” a soft and sweet voice said.

Asgore sighed dreamily. Lost in a trance he imagined sitting on his throne as a king. He couldn’t wait till he had the power his father had. He didn’t want to be pulled into his customs which weren’t worth his time. He could have been at his gardens. Since it was the fall, the flowers didn’t bloom like he liked and he knew perfectly well that it wasn’t the season for gardening until next spring.

Again, the voice spoke again. Except this time, he felt a ruffle of his hair. The fingers were warm against his scalp when he closed his eyes and hummed in approval. “Prince Dreemurr, I didn’t take you for a tease,” the voice spoke again. Asgore tensed then and opened his eyes. He sat up quickly and swatted the hand at his head away. Raising his eyes, they met with a shorter, beautiful woman looking the same age as him. 

Her eyes a light violet and her snow white hair fell over her eyes at time. He would watch her move them aside before she smiled at him with a mischievous express. “Hello Prince Dreemurr,” she purred.

Asgore sat up then, setting the flower aside and folding his hands on his lap. “Hmhm hello,” he said, arching an eyebrow. “And who are you?”

“Oh call me Toriel,” tilting her head to the side and looking him over she smiled. “Our parents seem interested in alliance. It seems we may wed, prince Dreemurr.”

Asgore didn’t seem surprised by this. He knew his parents would come to a consensus eventually. However, he didn’t expect it to be a woman like this. Asgore watched her kind yet confident expressions. She didn’t revolt him like the others had. Interesting, he thought. Arching an eyebrow, he finally answered, “Really now?”

She merely shrugged and nodded, “it seems like it.”

“Well...you are quite the looker, I’ll give you that.”

“Hmhm and I’d say you’re more on the fluffy aanndd flabby side,” she said with a grin.

“...’scuse me?”

“Oh, you heard me, Dreemurr,” she said with a sweet smile, sitting herself on the throne beside him. She set her arms on the armrest and looked up at him.

“My dear, I don’t think you quite understand the meaning of the word…”

“Hm flabby: soft, loose, fleshy, untoned, droopy...shall I go on, Dreemurr? I’m very well acquainted with a dictionary.”

He watched her silently. What was with her, he wondered. She was kind, sweet, playful. She had a mischievous side to her that didn’t make her out to be a nuisance yet more of a tease and he...liked it. She had a beauty that even his flowers had and he couldn’t help the nagging sensation in his gut that he wanted to see more of it.

“And...my parents chose you because…?”

She flashed her sweet smile, “oh to make your life miserable, fluffybuns.”

“...not fluffy.”

“Oh you’re pretty fluffy,” she teased.

He opened his mouth to say something probably not as witty as he wanted it to be before her father he assumed, spoke up. “Toriel sweetheart, it has been settled. You’re staying here for the next few nights.”

“Oh? Alright, father,” she said, flashing a mischievous grin at Asgore for her victory and probably thrilled to give him a hard time. And for some strange reason, as he watched her stand again and turn to leave to her new quarters.

He wanted her to.

“Goodnight, Dreemurr,” she purred before walking back to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry an update didn't come out for a few days! I've been sick and it sucks! So, I'm sorry for the shorter chapter today! Tis the season...right? Anyway, enjoy my lovlies. Here here to King fluffybuns!


	5. Firsts

Asriel and Undyne made it a habit of meeting whenever they could at their special little cove. Asriel loved Undyne dearly and always noted the changes that were present when they saw each other. Undyne, for one, became stronger. She had gained muscle from her self training she’d been doing. Asriel always smiled like an idiot and embraced her girlfriend, enjoying the warmth of her in her arms. 

Asriel confided in Undyne. She told her what was going on at the palace, about her father, about how Asgore wanted to find her a suitor and how she was too afraid to tell him about her. Asriel hated having to hide her love for Undyne and she knew that very well. So after many months of discussion, one day Asriel decided on letting Undyne be one of her guard. Asriel felt her heart swell at the bright smile Undyne gave and at her excitement to be able to protect her.

Asriel and Undyne shared many firsts with each other in that cove. They shared their first kiss, their first Christmas. Asriel had her first swimming lessons (which went horribly if I may add). Asriel showed Undyne some special things her powers could do that always left Undyne tingling warmly in the end.

Then one night, while making a makeshift bed of moss, Asriel and Undyne had their first time of intimacy together. The first time of their hands gliding along their skin, their laughs, their awkward movements, their embraces, their soft spoken words, their passionate kisses, and the warmth of the natural human nature that came with intercourse. Asriel never thought she would ever experience such love with anyone. She never felt such emotion by the hands of her now lover.

It wasn’t until the passing days that Asriel finally summed up the courage to bring Undyne to meet her father. To meet Asgore on the same day that he was talking to people of distant lands, to set her fate in stone without her will.

Together, hand in hand, they walked to the palace door. Only releasing them when they entered into the throne room to approach her estranged father. 

“Um...Papa?”

Asgore was in his throne, discussing who knew what to a set of men looking of high status including: advisors and other emissaries from different countries. He went unphased when he paid her no mind, momentarily.

“Papa,” Asriel said more sternly.

He looked up at her then and granted her a slight smile. “Ah my child. What is it your need? And...who’s this?” he said, gesturing to Undyne.

“Papa...this is my girl-” Asriel froze and cleared her throat quickly before speaking again. “This is my friend, Undyne. I-I’d like her to be part of my guard, for when I’m queen…”

He looked them both over questioning and raised an eyebrow. “Undne?” he sighed. “Child, you know that I can’t let just anyone into the guard,” he said sternly, folding his arms.

“Papa...she’s the strongest and toughest girl I know...please?” Asriel nearly begged.

“Hmhm…” he leaned back in his throne and smiled his calm smile he always had when she was passionate about something, anything and always he had encouraged her to fight for what she wanted and Asriel wanted to fight for Undyne’s future. 

Asriel watched his intently, always hating when he held off to answer her when she asked for things. She never was a child or teen to ask for very much, always content with what she had. However, when she did ask, it was always in her nature to be impatient.

“Very well, my child. Take her to the barracks and get her suited up. Her training starts tomorrow morning,” he said with a fatherly smile directed at her.

Undyne, who was standing at her side, grinned her biggest grin and fought the urge to scoop up Asriel in her arms. First step to training, right? Resistance and endurance. Calmly she bowed slightly in respect, “thank you, King Asgore.” then turning to face Asriel she smiled, a secret in that smile that both of them shared. Asriel wondered how her heart hasn’t burst from all the love she was given.

Asriel couldn’t stay on cloud nine however. She looked the advisors over, suddenly sad. “I-I wish you’re let me choose on my own,” she murmured.

“You know why I can’t, my child,” he sighed. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just...I just know the one’s I’m choosing. I want you safe.”

“But...what if they lie to you, huh? What, what if they whisk me off to some prince and he’s cruel, huh? or a jerk? Or someone you’re forcing me to love…” she told herself she wouldn’t cry as she choked out her last words. She wanted to stay strong, yet how could she when the man she looked up to for so long was taking her freedom away.

He sighed, “we’ll discuss this later, princess…”

It was always later with him, later, later, later. Asriel felt her blood boil. She’d had enough and she would make sure he knew that. “Is that why mama left us?? No. Sorry. YOU? Because you knew what’s best? Because we can just, ‘discuss it later’?!”

He looked her over and stood from his throne, his body language was all intimidating and Asriel suddenly felt very small compared to her father. The man who made her feel like she could conquer the world, made her feel insignificant in that moment. “Asriel, that’s enough.”

Asriel felt the tears she’d been holding back prick her eyes. “Why?! Why isn’t mama here so I can talk to HER instead?! Why...Why’d you drive her away…”

He nearly growled and stepped forward to her. “We didn’t work, okay?!” His voice was like a crack of a whip to her. Asriel felt her heart sink. “You have others here to talk to! Now...now leave it!” his voice faltered, seeing his daughter so vulnerable before him.

“I used to be able to confide in you. Now the guards are better friends with me than you…”

“Asriel, get out of my sight.”

Asriel didn’t move, instead she reached for his hands. “I wish...I wish I was still able to tell you things. I-I don’t have many friends, you know. The friends I had, well, they were only my friends because you were king. Did...Did you know I learned to swim? Did you know I’ve learned new things with my powers?” Her voice hitched, tears blurring her vision.

He remained silent before he embraced her. “I’ve fallen so far, haven’t I?” he murmured.

“K-Kinda,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes. “After mama left, you weren’t as much as the teddy bear that I loved…”

His grip on her tightened, his lifeline. “Losing her was...difficult, Asriel.”

“Well...you were a butt,” she teased, trying to lighten the mood. Only then noticing that Undyne stepped out to give them privacy.

“Tell you what, I’ll be with you all day tomorrow, okay?”

Asriel attempted a smile, hope holding her heart. “Okay, papa.”

Asgore kissed the top of her head before looking to the men, their audience, there. He respectfully dismissed them for the day, telling them he wanted to get a head start and spend the rest of the day with her daughter.

Asriel kept her arms around him and murmured against his chest what she couldn’t say aloud. “There’s...been something I’ve been keeping from you...for a long time…”

He looked down at her curiously, “what was that, princess?”

“O-oh, nothing, papa...I’ll...tell you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH sorry this was so late! I do hope you enjoy and are enjoying this tale so far. I don't start school till the end of January SO till then I'll try to upload chapters every couple of days! Anyway, till then, goodnight and good morning to all you lovely people and happy 2016!


	6. Confessions

That day went on smoothly after Undyne left. Asgore seemed serene as they just walked through his gardens in silence. Asriel watched her father’s face as he relaxed when he smelled the flowers and took her hand. He escorted her through the gardens to a little duck pond which always seemed to be occupied. 

Asriel remembered as a child how Asgore and her mother Toriel would visit the little pond and feed the ducks and turtles that were there. It was nostalgic and Asriel felt a twang in her heart, visiting the pond again without her mother with them.

She could tell her father felt the same way as she watched his smile fall into that of a man lost in his memories. She didn’t know how to help him, yet she squeezed his hand in reassurance and looked to the pond. Hope filled her chest knowing that there is light at the end of the tunnel and even if her father didn’t believe it, she knew that she had to do all she could to make sure he hopes.

Their day was like that, spending it by that pond. Sharing light conversation, cups of tea, little sandwiches, and a few small smiles that made her heart warm. Asriel loved no one more than her father. She would sacrifice a lot for him, she would give up a lot for him, she would become the queen he wants her to be. Yet, watching her reflection in the pond, she wondered if she could be the perfect girl he wanted anymore. She wondered if being with Undyne will push him away.

Asriel would lie awake at night at those thoughts and solely ponder scenarios that wouldn’t happen. Deluded scenarios that would end with her weeping into her pillow. Weeping until she would pass out from the weight of her grief. 

Asriel feared her future since her mother left, she feared for herself, she feared for Undyne, she feared for Asgore. Why couldn’t she see the future? All this power she possessed and she couldn’t ease her thoughts by just knowing that tomorrow would be okay. When she was with Undyne, she felt needed, wanted, loved, cherished. The love Asgore stopped giving her came from somewhere else and Asriel felt happy. So happy she knew that she had someone else she wanted to protect. Someone else to fear for.

In the morning she’d wake with a usual migraine. She would follow a system that she had gotten used to: taking a set of painkillers and water, getting changed, washed up (or a much needed shower), meeting with advisors from other kingdoms, and making her way outside to the shoreline to catch a glimpse of her Sun swimming under the waters.

Except today, Undyne was practicing training with her two guard friends. 01 and 02 both were careful with her yet gave her a good smacking around whenever she would get her usual confident, yet beautiful smile. Asriel smiled when they all laughed and continued sparring. She loved watching her smiling face.

Asgore joined her side after a few long moments of watching them. “What are you doing out here, my child?” he said with a calm smile.

“Oh..I’m just watching them spar.”

“You’ve never been interested before though?” he asked quizzically.

“Well...I’ve changed my mind today,” Asriel smiled.

“Hmm..very well, my child.” he said, turning his attention back to 01 and 02. They were his soldiers after all and he was far more interested in their work.

Asriel kept her gaze forward. She opened her mouth to speak yet her mouth felt dry. She couldn’t muster the courage to talk to her father and then wondered how their relationship became so thin. She quickly shut it and looked up at her father’s vacant face, at the face who made her believe she could tell him anything, then back ahead at Undyne.

Sweat beaded on Undyne’s head as she kept missing blow after blow, only to rejoice when she would knock one of the two guards over with her glowing spears. She would grin and hold a hand out to either of them in good sportsmanship to help them back to their feet only to start over again. 

Undyne felt strong yet she wanted to get stronger so she could protect Asriel even more one day. Undyne swore she wouldn’t let harm come to her and with that promise she trained everyday when not with Asriel. Whether it be surplexing boulders, running laps, sparring with the members of the Royal Guard, or even her training below the sea (and, you know, that training beneath the sheets with Asriel can count too). 

She noticed Asriel watching her that day and grinned her infectious grin that always made Asriel smile too. Undyne felt proud when she made her smile.

Asriel felt like she couldn’t stop smiling but remember her intentions. “Papa. I love her…”

He looked down at her, “come again?”

“I...I love her…I’m going to marry her one day.”

“Absolutely not,” he said, clearly upset.

“I’ve loved her since she saved me from the sea all those years ago.”

He tensed then and looked in Undyne’s direction. “She’s one of them. I won’t allow you to be with one of those parasites, Asriel.” He growled.

“That’s fine,” Asriel smiled calmly. “We were going to leave one day anyway, to be together in bliss and peace. You won’t take that away from me.”

“Hmph,” his gaze snapped to the direction of the guards. “Her training is over!”

The guards froze and looked over at Asgore questioningly. Even Undyne lowered her spear and looked up at Asgore. She hadn’t heard what Asriel said and wondered why he was upset like the rest of the men.

“Take her to the dungeons,” he growled.

Asriel’s eyes widened. “NO! You wouldn’t!” she cried. She watched the men. They were confused yet were still loyal to Asgore as they grabbed Undyne’s arms and started dragged her to the dungeons.

Asriel felt tears falling down her cheeks as she made a few steps forward to run to the men before Asgore grabbed her, preventing her from leaving.

Asriel screamed, squirmed, cried, helplessly as she watched the guards disappear from sight. It was then when Asgore released her. Asriel crumpled down to her knees and held head in her hands. Her body trembling from her sobbing.

Asgore watched his daughter before looking away and leaving her there and returning to the palace, cutting their day together short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a while! I had family over shortly and that kinda took away from the time I coulda been..ya know working on this! But anyway I hope it was worth the wait.


	7. The King and Queen (Part 2)

Months after Toriel’s first visit and months after her father first announced that their marriage was final, Asgore still found himself sleeping in his own room separate from hers. Toriel made his heart sing yet he felt a rush of nerves whenever he tried to get some courage to ask her to stay with him. She hadn’t brought anything up either so he figured that she’d probably want to wait until they were married. He never asked her about her thoughts though. Nor did he ever tell her those three magical words that were important to say in a healthy relationship.

He didn’t see Toriel that morning. He had made a habit to see his father recently. Asgore’s father was going to board ship to embark on a journey. He wanted to get a start to killing a mass of the merfolk. They always seemed to make fishermen disappear, always to allow lifeless bodies to wash off on the shore. Some were never found and Asgore’s father thought of them as freaks, parasites, mistakenly set in the oceans that he believed belonged to the Dreemurr’s.

Asgore thought it absurd at first. Shying away from his father’s ideals. Yet little did he know that he was being sucked in after meeting after meeting. Asgore felt as if his father may be right. And because his mind began to drift into those of his father’s. 

Asgore felt…

Good.

Asgore began to believe that what his father was doing was right. He began to believe that he can like this life with Toriel. Without having those creatures below the sea in the way. He thought Toriel would understand his mission, for the safety of them, their families, their people, even their own child should they even consider having them one day.

That day was spent like that. Speaking to his father and seeing him off before spending the rest of his free time in his study before realizing how late it was and retiring to his room for the night.

Asgore couldn’t wait till his father returned with news of his trip. Hopefully going well, Asgore hoped he brought home trinkets and prizes he usually brought home when going sailing.

Asgore opened the door to his room and froze upon the sight of Toriel sitting on his bed. She was looking out his window towards his gardens. The moonlight seemed to accent all her curves and edges. She was stunning and being there in his room felt right. He wondered if he’d ever be able to breathe again if he married her. He wondered if his heart would ever stop pounding at the sight of her. He wondered if he was good enough. Her snow white silky hair fell over her shoulders, seeming brighter under the moon’s light.

As if sensing his gaze, Toriel looked over in his direction and smiled. Silence stretched between them. There were so many words that could have been spilled from them, yet they found that no words needed to be said when Toriel patted his side of the bed to sit beside her.

Asgore smiled softly and pulled off his cloak and hanging it before sitting beside her. He hesitated and slipped an arm around his future bride. Toriel leaned closer and leaned her head to his chest. 

She thought she could get used to the sound of his heartbeat. It seemed so calming to her. So needed in her life. She wondered if they would always be like this. Always together, always understanding, attentative. He’d be a man to take her suggestions, to improve if he needed to as a king. And she’d accept his suggestions in return with open arms. She only hoped that she was perfect for him. She wondered if she’d ever be able to breathe again when she committed to him with their I dos. She wondered if her heart would ever stop pounding at the sight of him. The feeling of his warmth, the sight of his smile. He felt right.

He felt perfect.

He was perfect.

They sat in silence for hours after that. Embracing each other and sharing the moonlit view of his gardens. 

Asgore looked down at toriel and nudged her gently. She raised her head to look at him, accidentally bumping their noses. She smiled, “Yes, Dreemurr?”

Asgore smile, “Nothing, Tori.” He slide his hands to her sides.

Toriel froze at the gentle gesture and looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up at him. She smiled and placed her soft hands on his cheeks. “Love me,” she whispered to him.  
He smiled at her like a gem in his eyes. “I already do,” he said softly placing a kiss on her head. He pulled her down to lie down on the bed gently and in the same motion he positioned himself over her.

He looked down at her blushing face and wondered how any man could be so lucky. Her sprawled out hair was beautiful, her rosy cheeks were beautiful, her dress was beautiful and he couldn’t wait until his crest was on her clothing. 

Toriel looked up at him. She raised her hand and ran it through his blonde locks, down his cheek, settling on his blonde growing bread. She smiled at the thought of how much she suddenly loved that beard even though it did get annoying when she wanted to kiss him. But she didn’t complain. Instead she ran a hair down his chest, one that she couldn’t wait to see rise and fall as he slept. One that seemed to rumble when he laughed and it made her own heart swell with joy.

Asgore didn’t move. He watched her and waited patiently as she ran her hands along the sides his his armor around his chest, his face, his arms. It was torture. Yet he waited. 

He waited till she looked up at him and smiled at him with one of her rare shy smiles. He waited till she moved her hands to his shoulder blades, nodding to him that she was ready. And with her confirmation and approval, the rest of the night was spent with Asgore figuring out why girls have so many damn straps on their dresses. It was also spend with Toriel cursing whoever made Asgore’s armor because it was so difficult to get the damn thing off. 

Once their clothes were discarded and lying in heaps on the floor and scattered in places, they both lay in the nude, facing each other. Once it had finally came to this moment, Asgore didn’t want to rush. He wanted to love her, to pamper her, to show her how beautiful she was, to cherise her. 

And he did. Soon they were lying in tangled limbs, blankets, and kisses. The rest of their night was spent exploring one another. It was their first time and it was spent with awkward laughs and kisses, awkward movements that the both grew to love. Their laughter soon quieted into something more. Their breathing filling the air. They did their best to stay quiet and Asgore felt like his heart would burst. 

In the morning, he was wide awake, stroking Toriel’s hair. She was wrapped up in the blankets and curled up close to him. Asgore never wanted to let her go. Not ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, it was almost time for their coronation and wedding. In a few more weeks, Toriel would be walking down the aisle towards Asgore. He couldn’t wait. He sat on the shore one morning and looked out. There was a growing concern etched on his face since he father hadn’t returned from his journey yet. Asgore didn’t usually think much of it when he was gone months at a time, yet with his coronation approaching, he had hoped his father would be on time.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice when Toriel sat beside him. He only noticed when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Gorey, what’s the matter, darling?” She said with a concerned mother’s tone.

Asgore looked down at her and shook his head, “it’s nothing, my heart.”

“I have something to tell you, Gorey.” She said, meeting his eyes.

He arched an eyebrow curiously and put an arm around Toriel gently, pulling her closer to him. “What is it?” he asked with concern in his voice.

Toriel put a hand to his cheek and smiled softly. “Don’t be so worried, Gorey.” she pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Then moving his hands onto her still flat stomach. “Gorey, we’re having a baby,” she said with a bright smile.

Asgore tensed and looked her over in case she was playing some game with him. “What?” he choked out, looking down at his hands before meeting her happy gaze again.

“We’re having a baby,” she repeated, placing her hands on his cheeks. “Ours, Dreemurr.” she grinned.

Asgore felt a smile tug on his lips before he pulled Toriel into a passionate kiss. He touched his temple to hers. 

“Ours…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I enjoyed writing Asgore and Tori's fluffy time so I hope you enjoy too! Have a great rest of your week. :D


	8. The Trapped and the Free

Asriel felt her happiness deflate after the day Asgore took undyne away. She always checked the prisons and never saw sight of Undyne and always dreaded that Undyne may have died. Asriel was now eighteen and moments away from her coronation, from being crowned and her father stepping down. 

Asriel wished her mother was there. She wished her mother could tell her what to do but all she felt was loneliness. Asgore was barely a father to her now. He wasn’t her friend. Asriel told herself that her father was dead. She told herself that the man living in this palace that called himself king was nothing but a stranger to her. He was dead to her, his love was dead and lost to her. Asriel felt so alone. She felt so cold.

Asriel sat on her bed in her dresses laid out to her for her coronation. She looked over to her bedside table to a picture frame with a younger her with her adoptive sibling. They were so young and happy together and they looked like they didn’t have a care in the world. Asriel wished they were like that again. They wished they were happy. She wished she was happy. 

Asriel inhaled shakily and got up from her bed. She looked down at the rumpled sheets and remembered her nights with Undyne. The nights she snuck in through her window, the nights she would visit her at her cove. Those nights filled with love. Now she looks down at those sheets and feels grief in her heart. Everything she saw only filled her with grief. 

She hadn’t spoken to her father since he took her away. She hadn’t spoken to Asgore since he left her to grieve. Pathetic whelp, she would think in the voice of her mother.

Asriel made her way down to the throne room where files of men and women were waiting. With her head held high she made her way towards the throne. The throne beside her empty. She wouldn’t give Asgore the pleasure of finding her a suitor. She wouldn’t let him ruin her life anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore was busy making sure Asriel’s crown was perfect and gleaming. He looked at his reflection in the collection of stones and wished this ceremony was done with Toriel there, with their child there, with Asriel happy and smiling. He wished Asriel would talk to him. He’d tried and she’d blown him off. He lost everyone he loved so soon and so suddenly, there was nothing but an empty void in his heart. 

He felt his hands trembling around the crown. He held it close to his chest and closed his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek. He was always filled with regret, always so close to telling her where Undyne was. He wondered why she was always so eager to go to the ocean. He wondered why she would run out of the palace at the late hours of the night. He’d only seen her leave a couple times so he wasn’t all for certain how long she’d been sneaking out.

That girl was taking Asriel away from him. She was taking away his baby girl. Asriel was such a daddy’s girl and after she began to pull away Asgore felt such a bond with his child that was breaking his heart when he couldn’t share everything with her like he had. He wanted her smiles. He wanted her warm embraces that reminded him all too much of her mother. 

What was Asgore to do to make his family happy. Was his father wrong? Did those ideals corrupt his intentions?

Breaking his thoughts was a thinner figure bumping into his arm and walking towards the door to watch the coronation. Asgore stumbled and nearly dropped the crown. He quickly caught it and held it protectively close to his chest. Raising his eyes, he met familiar eyes that had captured his heart all those years ago. His heart still ached. How was it that such beautiful eyes could make him feel like his heart was crumbling apart? “T...Tori…”

“Don’t Tori me, pathetic whelp!” she snapped at him. “Are you content? Breaking that poor girl’s heart?! I leave you and you push that poor child away? You take away that happiness she had? Are you that much of a monster that you can see your daughter in pain? You can’t hold her forever, Dreemurr. You can’t hold her forever,” she growled and stormed through the door to the crowd.

Asgore watched after her and felt anger bubbling in his chest. “Hmph.” she didn’t know anything, he thought to himself. He walked down the aisle to a waiting Asriel. Her head was down, her eyes never meeting his. “Raise your head, child.”

Asriel slowly lifted her head. Her eyes falling along the spectators. She didn’t utter a word. Asgore didn’t wait and placed the crown upon her head before giving his speech as he stepped down from the throne. 

Asriel felt like it was going on forever. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball under her covers. 

Eventually the end came and Asriel couldn’t be more relieved. As people cheered and eventually trickled out of the room, Asriel eyed Asgore when he smiled at her clearly proud before turning to leave. 

“I hate you…” Asriel murmured.

He froze and looked back at her, “excuse me?”

She met his eyes, “I hate you!” she cried out at him.

“Child, I’m doing what’s best for you.” he said calmly.

Asriel looked him over silently before meeting his eyes again. She wanted to scream, cry, hide. He took everything from her. Everything. “What’s best for me?” she said harshly, her voice failing her. “You’re doing what’s best for me?! You took my life from me! Undyne...Undyne...you took Undyne from me!”

“She didn’t deserve you! She was taking you away from me!” Asgore growled, stepping forward.

Asriel froze. That did it. “You didn’t even know I was seeing her… YOU. DIDN’T. KNOW. For years...you didn’t know.”

“Asriel, she was one of them! Those fil-” His words were cut off when a dream like rainbow like energy sent him flying through one of the walls. Rubble from the walls trickled over him when he held up his arm to shield himself. 

“Don’t you dare.” she snapped. “Don’t you DARE use her name in vain. Don’t you dare!!” she lifted her hand out to hurt him again. To hurt him over and over like he hurt her. She wanted to make him hurt, more than that emotional pain she found to be the reason that destroyed their love.

She was going to hurt him again when a set of two gentle and familiar arms wrapped around her. They held her close in a motherly way. Shielding. Loving. Protecting. Asriel felt her hand drop. She didn’t realize that tears were falling down her cheeks. She sank to her knees with Toriel.

Toriel glanced over in Asgore’s direction before looking back down at Asriel. She slipped something in her hand and whispered in her ear. Asriel tensed and looked at the item in her hand. A familiar blue scale gleamed. Tears filled her eyes again as she gripped it close to her chest and wept, hiding her face in her mother’s shirt.

Asgore shook his head, shaking the rubble off of him and brushed pebbles and large rocks off him before he staggered to stand. He turned his gaze to Toriel and Asriel. His gaze meeting with Toriel’s for a moment before she lowered her head to console their daughter. Asgore looked away at the regret that filled his chest. Why did it take his daughter yelling at him to make him realize how wrong he was? How foolish he was when he could have still had Toriel beside him, looking at him with love instead of scorn. How he could still have two children that loved him instead of one that refused to look at him, that refused to speak to him. 

Asgore realized too late of his mistakes. He lifted a hand to cover his face and hide the sobs that threatened to escape at that moment. Silently, he looked over to his two guards and urged them to go free Undyne because he knew she hadn’t died yet. He only wanted to keep her eyes from Asriel. Maybe this pain would be greater if he had killed her when he captured her, yet looking back at Asriel when the guards left made him hope that maybe one day he could have his daughter again.

He slumped against the wall and watched Toriel rock Asriel until she calmed. She rocked Asriel until sleep forced its way onto her. He really was a pathetic whelp.

Moments later when Toriel took Asriel off to her room, the guards returned. “Is it done?” Asgore said, his gaze locked in the direction the two most important women in his life went. 

“My lord, she’s gone,” the dragon said. 

Asgore stiffened.

It wasn’t possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Hours earlier during the coronation~

Toriel looked up at the palace from alone the shore. She looked up at what her home was. Every fiber of her being told her not to go inside because she couldn’t bare to see Asgore. Even though she was upset with him, his face made her want to take all that hurt away. But Toriel told her what was done was done and she couldn’t take back what she’d done. She didn’t want to give him the benefit of knowing that she’d just come back. They promised they’d listen to each other, to change, yet her words typically went through one ear and other. 

He didn’t care to listen to her. He didn’t care to change and sometimes she felt like he didn’t care about their family. 

But that’s beside the point. 

Toriel heard from old guards that Asgore kept someone prisoner. This someone had affected the princess greatly and Toriel though she’d allow herself into Asgore’s special dungeons to see for herself before the ceremony. 

Toriel made her way through the cold tunnels towards the cells. The only sounds that came where the sound of her feet hitting the moist ground. Water filled the floor from water that trickled from the ocean that neighbored. She could also hear shivering when the water receded. 

Curiously, Toriel rounded the corner to a cell. A woman was curled up in the cell. She seemed to change and change back when the water enveloped her then pulled away. She looked to be in pain. 

“Oh dear child, what did that fool do to you?” Toriel said shocked, rapidly grabbing the keys hanging on the wall and unlocking the cell. Toriel knelt beside the girl who she knew now to be Undyne. She used all the healing magic she could to make her relax. 

Undyne opened her eyes and looked up at Toriel, “you’re her mother, aren’t you?” she said hoarsely.

“That’s right, child,” Toriel helped Undyne to her feet and lead her out of the cell. 

“You and Asgore...seemed like happy couple.”

Toriel looked ahead silently as she helped her out back. “I loved him,” she said finally. “I loved him so much.”

Undyne looked up at Toriel, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again and kept walking with her. 

Toriel led her out to the ocean from the back way. “You need to go, my child. It’s not time for you to return yet. You must wait a little while. Forgive me, but it’s for the best…”

“I understand.” Undyne said, her loyalty will always be to the Dreemurrs, especially to Asriel, and if it meant to wait. Then Undyne would wait. Undyne then stepped into the water and changed. Her familiar blue scales appeared again and she was finally relaxed. 

Undyne looked over at Toriel, “Give this to her. Let her know I’m alive.” She said, pulling off a scale and holding it out to Toriel. “Keep her safe,” she said finally before diving deep into the water.

Toriel watched her go and pocketed the scale before making her way back inside to see her daughter take the throne. 

It’s too bad her lover couldn’t be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two in one week! Next update next Saturday!


	9. Consequences

And as the years passed, the Dreemurr family had fallen down a road of near impossible redemption. The palace walls were never quite as noisy and never quite as lively as they used to be. Asgore’s footsteps were the only sounds that had echoed the halls and his guards sparring were the only sounds that came from the outside besides the seashore. Asgore was only greeted with the sounds of rushing waves, grunting soldiers, and the clash of steel. 

Asgore didn’t enjoy the spring like he used to, yet he didn’t allow his garden to wilt and die. It was his only way to hold on to the thin thread of hope he had come to hold closely to him. In the years that passed, Asriel had disappeared. Asgore hadn’t heard word from his daughter in years. Nor had he heard from Toriel or, strangely enough, Undyne. 

Asgore remembered her name well and he hoped to find her again one day. He wanted to mend all the wrongs he’d done. Undyne.

After months passed, to his surprise, Undyne came to him. She came like a woman on a mission. She was so determined and what she wanted wasn’t a surprise to Asgore. Again, she wanted to be a part of the royal guard and this time, Asgore made it his mission to train her into the guard Asriel wanted her to be.

There was always a look of longing on her face when she would direct her gaze to where Asriel’s room was, her drapes always kept down now from misuse would make Undyne’s heart sink. However, with that came the determination to excel. Asgore had knocked her down time and time again as she grew and grew in skill. For some strange reason to him, he was glad that she was getting stronger and he hoped one day she’d knock him down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asriel wondered what she needed to do next. She was broken. (At least, she felt broken) She wanted to be in the palace. She wanted to be in the palace with her mother and father, her lover. There was so much that was needed of her yet she didn’t know how to please everyone without harming herself in the process. 

The days after the coronation were the darkest in the palace. Asgore hadn’t shown his face around her and she was appreciative of that. Toriel left the palace after she made sure Asriel was okay. She had no one to confide in anymore when she always used to have a partner. A sibling. Now her thoughts keep her from breathing. She was drowning in her sin, the mistakes she’s made, the family she’d lost. Always drowning. Always trying to reach the surface, yet always hitting an icy wall that wouldn’t let her up. 

Asriel took what she could on her back and left the palace one night. She didn’t tell her friends, the royal guards, where she was going. She knew they’d talk to Asgore.

Asriel travelled miles away into lands and territories she’d never been to. Places Asgore hadn’t shown her so it was, to her, an adventure. She travelled blindly to a run down hut. The heavy smells of witch like brews and incantations filled her nose. She pushed her door open and was met with a dark woman in sickly green clothes near the center of the room. Thorned vines trailed her ugly figure as they crept up walls and decorated the place. The woman reached out to Asriel with a dark green clawed hand. 

“So you’ve come child,” the witch’s voice was metallic, detached, cold. 

Asriel watched her. She was confused and wondered why this woman spoke to her like she knew her? Then Asriel remembered the voice in her recent dreams. She remembered the dark dreams that plagued her after her happiness had drowned. “I-I have…What can you do for me?”

“Hmhm, I can’t make the hurt go away, sweetheart,” she hummed. The witch approached Asriel and walked around her, scanning her up and down. Asriel tried to catch a glimpse of a face yet all she recieved was wrinkles and the sight of what looked like a void of eyes, so red and bright. 

“My...my hurt?” Asriel felt nervous.

“Why to heal a broken heart, sweetheart! That father of yours never loved you did he? That sweet lover of yours perished, or alive? Who knows really? Your mother, who left you behind with a tyrant whose ideals didn’t concern or interest in his daughter’s pain. What a pathetic man hm?” she placed her hands on Asriel’s shoulders. 

Asriel felt tears prick her eyes. She felt her whole body tense and couldn’t help but try to suppress the feeling to wretch despite her empty stomach. “Make it stop…”

Asriel couldn’t see the woman but she felt a smile in her voice. “Perfect, sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months passed and Asgore spent all this time helping Undyne. He also enlisted this guards to train her when he couldn’t. Asgore knew Undyne was excelling quickly and he wondered when se’d even surpass him when one day during spar she had knocked him down. Chest rising and falling, panting, sweating, she gripped her spear and grinned her usual grin and Asgore wasn’t upset. He grinned at her with such elation at her success. 

Asgore treated her to tea as celebration and learned even more then when he realized how she liked drinking her tea at scalding temperatures. 

It was nights later when Asgore was lying in bed as he normally does, watching his empty walls. Asgore slepts on the right side still as he hadn’t gotten used to taking the middle of the bed. He still had hope that he’d have his family again. The night fell the same as it usually had until late in the night he felt a painful twinge in his chest, near his heart. He sat up slowly and held a hand to his chest. “Wha..?” He turned his gaze to the window, into the empty night into the moonless sky and wondered. And when he had his fill, on word spilled from his lips, all too familiar.

Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than it needed to. It's shorter than the other chapters but the next one out will be much longer! So for now, enjoy this shorter chapter and happy monday and leap day :)


	10. But Nobody Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter! Like...really short. Sorry. D:

Years passed and with those years so did the residents of the Dreemurr palace. It grew quiet as people (occupants and guests) had departed one by one. Pretty soon, even Asgore, wracked with loneliness and grief, had left the palace. What was he to do? What would anyone else have done? Asgore waited years and ears at a time. Patiently mourning over the crashing waves along the sand. 

Asgore had come to terms that his daughter must have died. Asgore even spent his time to teach Undyne until she was ready to be named captain of the guard. He was extremely proud when he was finally able to dub her as his captain. Yet there was also a hole in his heart, having no one to share this moment with anyone. Naming her guard, and as much as he hated to say it, without Asriel there to watch. To smile her usual smile at her lover. 

Asgore could see the disappointed look on Undyne’s face after moments of glee. Asgore couldn’t bare the people leaving him anymore. And his solution? To leave.

And so he did. The palace unloved, untended. Flowers wilted as time passed. How can everything be so different when the sounds of the sea that Asriel had loved so deeply stayed the same?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asriel paced in a world that wasn’t hers. In a distorted space like land, Asriel’s new home, a new palace, stood upon misshapen floating in a world lacking a sky, lacking color. The only sky she had was black as night with stars that twinkled within it. 

Asriel looked at her reflection within a window at a face that wasn’t hers. The face that looked back at her was old and ugly. The witch took away her pain alright. Her pain, her body, her soul. No longer Asriel, but now a figment of her former self. She had her mind, however, where was she to go? Asgore won’t speak to her probably, Undyne died probably, her mother is who knows where probably. 

Probably. Probably. Probably.

Asriel hated not knowing. Yet, she felt defeated. There would be no more Asriel for Asriel knew, it would not be her face until her body dies. That was the only part of the curse that she craved for, desperate for. However, why did she stay alive? Why was there still hope bound to her heart. Every time Asriel held the familiar blue scale in her hands, close to her chest, she yearned to have a future and dreaded to wake up the next morning all at the same time.

She was alone in her dark little world, free to do as she wished with no one around to upset, to disappoint, to love. She didn’t need to do anything. She guessed in someway, maybe the witch did help.

“Now child, don’t disappoint yourself so, hmhm. We’re beautiful,” the familiar witch’s voice spoke through her mind. 

“No...we’re not beautiful…” Asriel murmured with a heavy heart when she made her way inside. Always glancing at historic swords along the walls, Asriel didn’t have the nerve to end her life.

Maybe one day, someone else would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's essay season for me and I know it sounds like I'm making excuses BUT in my defense I can't even focus on a paper. I'll make sure the next update is much longer and won't take a month...


End file.
